gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
Jeff Rove says we all hope that you will be safe in the New World. In the new hero will arrive to protect you and guard you with his life. zare- said where is the baby. He is the answer to destroying me, I will not allow him to grow any further. He will be punished in my stomach what he has done to me on that poison tree. Jeff Rove says I will not allow You to get my son you took my daughter from me I Am not going to let you take an another twin down. That is my son. Zare said Jeff Rove you're the one who put me in jail. And put me back which your brother. That was a foolish thing you did because your brother is dead. I turned the tables on him I actually. Played a card would him. I have cursed him on his bed full of cards on his face and body the last strike was the Joker at his heart. would you know it lights out.He was your twin brother wasn't he. You're putting your head down I see the resemblance. You're both alike as soldiers but I even got your baby twin jessa bella show yourself.Would you know she's walking. I made her stronger and about to do something else to her. So she can be even stronger than the other one. Oh doesn't she look cute how she looks at you. she's got a nice pink baby shirt and a sad smile.it looks like her time was up. Jeff rove I wanted to tell you something. when she went through time she came back.Did you know she's not dead yet. Her heart is still intact you doctors almost killed the slide. Your hokey pokey almost killed the slide. But it did its final course to confuse you that the baby was dead.It paralyzed the baby it was simply asleep calls sleepwalker. The slime made a dream for her making her a strong baby that she can do anything in space.That's when you might of drifter in space she was absolutely dreaming. If you looked at her eyes. Her eyes were white if you had her and continue work you could've saved her. I will give you a few moments to say goodbye to her and she's crying right here. I'll even let the slime be like a body to her right now the flick of my fingers it'll be invisible to you. They won't even harm you, I want to see the pain in your eyes when I kill you. And I will make it a good death you can pick her up if you like. I'll give you 10 minutes to say goodbye and then she turns into a monster while she falls on the floor. Then she gets back up with a creepy smile or a sad smile that her father abandoned her baby. Jeff Rove said I want to tell you in the past everyone called you "Ziff". But we don't call you that name anymore they call you this name. zare because your evil you killed so many children on the other planets. and turned them into monsters just to hunt down one baby my son. He's not the cause of destroying you and put you on the tree he was just a baby he had no power to defend itself he was weak. he was simply like a flower that you can smash with your feet. Zare said so what if he wasn't the cause of it. You should've left me in peace. Jeff Rove said leave you in peace. you attacked our people you caused this war you are responsible for all ofthose people died. And not only that you now the cause of all these children you captured them in turn, into the monsters and destroyed every single planet To get to me and not only that you took my daughter is about to become a monster of you. You are an evil creature destroyed everyone. All of our's friends are gone because of you. you even killed the leader of the Orcs hedgehog tried. you killed the Queen and King. -_-There were good hedgehogs. all their children are part of you. you even killed the healer tribes they had holy powers to cure many people. That could been the one securing our children like Jessa Bella. I cannot deny my words. You are evil you don't belong to this world or this galaxy. Where you belong be burning forever, I hope somebody on the other side will completely destroy you and whoever is coming the sites you like your father overlord. Will also be destroyed after you. I pray that he completely wipes you out. to be nothing left of you but ashes and San. You will never get this galaxy. And take over all the planets in your wish. I know you want to target one planet, but you will be to lay before you can stop him. I will make sure that. Jessa Bella Come here. It's your real father. I'd like to talk to you my final words before I could say something and disappear. Zare said go on Jessa Bella that is your real daddy. Go with your daddy. Ha ha ha and remember the dream of a place that you will never return to his sigh Jessa Bella walks towards his real daddy in tears as it drops be for her face. She makes her final steps before his daddy and stands there and looks at him. As the tears drop even more than she covers her eyes starts crying. Jeff Rove says my baby. I wish my wife was here. Zare said you don't have to say it, I made she had the best death of her life. Jeff Rove said you crazy monster. You will pay for this Zare said ha ha ha ha ha ha, yes your queen has gotten her dinner with me as I struck her down. With her staff of the Queens power, she did say my children are safe and you. She said be safe. Protect the children. And it looks like it's too late for them Jeff Rove. Was so angry said you will die for this. Somebody will get you one day and I hope they find out what you did. But I promise you I would never rest in peace into your dead and your father overlord as well. Jeff Rove said Jessa Bella I want you to know I love you so much our star people of the ships call me is about to die. There is one thing I can do for your pain. Is ended for you. the thing is I just cannot leave my memories behind for you to cuddles And you daughter. I can remember your birthday on Christmas Eve just turned to and we had nothing but snow. your mom just happy to see you to play in the snow. Besides us and I had a feeling that I feel the same way as her. and we had a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner as we put you both in the highchair. and I heard you say your first words daddy mommy. still remember those moments it's just too strong to say goodbye to you too. Zare said what are you blubbering about time is almost up you got two minutes left. Jessa Bella hugs his daddy so hard with happiness. Jeff Rove did something to finish. her he said>;_;< you're so happy I see that beautiful face again. it happening all over again you're happy with me like a family supposed to be. Jeff Rove took something out of his pocket. and laser stung her stomach, she died. when a confusing face as her mouth drools in her eyes turn white. Category:Blog posts